deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Godzilla vs. Cthulhu/@comment-33642955-20171113223019/@comment-26198742-20191106210607
Also, Fun Fact; There is a Thing called using Wikia Through a Phone, Which Makes Adding Proof Rather Hard Given how the Layout of the Wikia on Mobile is Very Difficult along with Linking and Commenting. But Since I'm not On a Phone now as I type this Comment and on a Computer; Allow me to Give you Evidence For Millenium Series: Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon has been Calculated to has a Destructive Yield of of 546.22 Teratons which is High 6-B (Large Country) with Millenium Godzilla having not only Survived a Shot from the Absolute Zero Cannon but was More Or Less hit Point-Blank by it Alongside Kiryu with Godzilla Capable of Consistently Damaging Kiryu with his Atomic-Breath and. Millenium Godzilla (Final Wars Specifically) Atomic Breath when destroying the Meteor Approaching the Planet that was Transporting Monster has been Calculated to have a Destructive Yield of 5.88 Gigatons of TNT which is 6-C (Island) and not only that but in the Same Scene, That Same Atomic Breath has been Calculated to have been moving at Mach 12180.43 which is 1.4% the Speed of Light, and that's not Counting the Red Spiral Ray that Final Wars has which has been Calculated (Scroll down a bit, The Calculation is in Semi-Two Parts) and has a Destructive Yield of 6.58 - 58.57 Petatons which is High 6-A (Multi-Continent) For Heisei Series: As Covered in Godzilla vs. Mothra the Cosmos Twin State that an Meteorite is going to Destroy the Planet Earth with Battra having been Waiting Years to Destroy the Meteorite Himself however As he was Killed by Godzilla (Heisei) the duty fell on Mothra to Diver the Meteor with that having been Calculated, In Order to Completely Wipe-Out Humanity it would Require 32.78 Teratons of TNT which is 6-B (Country) and Completely Destroying the Planet would Require a Total of 267.09 Zettatons of TNT which is 5-B (Planet Level) with the Translations as Addressed here making it Clear it was Planetary Destruction with Battra having enough Power to Destroy the Meteor with Godzilla being Capable of not only Fighting Battra and Eventually Killing him but also Fight Mothra who took up the Task for him. In the Same Calculation Addressing the Translations confirming the Meteor was a Planet-Destroyer, it also Includes that SpaceGodzilla was going to Destroy the Earth if it Destroyed Gdozilla with this Being Further Supported in the Manga Adaption of the Film where the Cosmos Reveal that SpaceGodzilla has Destroyed Planet after Planet, So not only was Godzilla Capable of Fighting and Killing Battra who could Destroy a Meteorite with Enough Destructive Force to Destroy the Earth but he Could also Fight and Kill SpaceGodzilla who was Capable of Destroying Planets. So Not only does Millenium and Hesei Godzilla that are not only Feats from their Hesei and Millenium Series that Showcase the Fact that they are More Powerful, But as Shown by the Calculations Links those Feats are Far Superior to what Godzilla Earth has Done.